Sibby
thumb|316px Sibby 'é o termo utilizado por fãs para a Amizade de Sam Puckett e Gibby Gibson, ('S/'am + G/'ibby). É também raramente chamado Gam '('G/ibby + S/'am'). Embora seja considerado muito improvável para acontecer, muitos ainda shippam isso. Em iWin a Date, Sam ainda tentou ajudar Gibby a conseguir a garota que ele realmente gostava (mostrando que ela se importava com ele de alguma forma). ''Gibby chamou Sam para o baile da escola uma vez, o que significa que ele tinha uma queda por ela. Sendo Sam, ela quebrou o dedo dele. Gibby se tornou um personagem principal a partir da 4ª temporada, o que dá a Sibby uma melhor chance de acontecer romanticamente do que antes. Entretanto, como Sam juntou-se com Freddie em iLost My Mind, isso parece altamente improvável. http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/d/d7/Sibby-1.png Momentos / Sessões / Sibby 1ª temporada iDream of Dance *Gibby aparece sem camisa, como sempre, no sonho de dança da thumb|188pxSam. *Sam fala com Gibby, mas não fala realmente com ninguém mais em seu sonho. *Gibby não parecia zangado por Sam quebrar seu armário. iRue the Day *Quando Gibby caminha pela turma de iCarly, Sam o agarra pelo ombro e pergunta, "Hey Gibby, você quer aparecer no iCarly?", Gibby responde, "Claro! O que é que eu tenho que fazer?" Sam mostra ele jogando-o no chão e tentando pôr o pé de Gibby na boca dele, violentamente. iPromise Not to Tell *Sam menciona ao Diretor Franklin que ela socou Gibby na cara com um pedaço de pizza que ela encontrou no chão. Ela disse que só o acertou porque ela não ia comer aquilo depois de ter caído no chão. iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Sam joga queijo cheddar nas calças de Gibby.thumb|194px|iGibby.com iMight Switch Schools *No sonho de Carly, Sam e Gibby são os anfitriões do iGibby. Isto significa que Sam deixou o show ser chamado de iGibby, ao invés de iSam. Ela poderia até mesmo ter sugerido isto. *Tendo isso em conta, Carly poderia ser secretamente uma Sibby shipper. iWin a Date *Sam se importa sobre o problema de Gibby com Shannon Mitchell, e se junta aos outros para tentar ajudá-lthumb|left|186pxo. *Shannon Mitchell Quando Sam estava tentando fazer com que Shannon e as outras meninas entrassem para o iWin a Date, Sam diz a elas que poderiam ganhar um encontro com um "cara incrível". Assim, ela poderia pensar em Gibby como um cara incrível; quando Shannon perguntou se era Freddie, Sam o insultou. * Sam, junto com Carly, tentou dizer a Gibby que Shannon era a garota número 2, e Sam quer dizer a ele, não apenas dar dicas. Isso mostra que ela se importa sobre a felicidadthumb|187pxe de Gibby, uma vez que usualmente ela não iria se incomodar - ela pensaria que era ruim o suficiente ele estar perdendo tempo no show. *Enquanto Sam e Carly tentam dar dicas sobre qual número Shannon seria, Sam vai cara a cara com Gibby para enfatizar que Shannon era a garota número 2. *Quando Gibby estava em iWin a Date no iCarly, apesar de Carly e Sam terem tornado bastante óbvio que Shanon era a garota número 2, ele escolheu a garota que deu respostas abusivas. Isso mostra que ele pode não se importar estando em um relacionamento abusivo (por exemplo, com Sam) e podthumb|left|218pxe realmente gostar disso. *Na Warehouse Cheesecake, quando Reuben diz para Sam, "Wow, você pode fazer um cão latir mais rápido do que um peixe pode subir uma árvore", Gibby responde com um "Isso é verdade!". De acordo com o blog da Sam, que traduz o que Reuben está dizendo, 'você pode fazer um cão latir mais rápido do que um peixe pode subir uma árvore' se traduz em 'eu acho que você é bonito'. Gibby diz 'Isso é verdade!', o que significa que ele acha que Sam é bonita também. *Sam diz a Gibby para ele não se sentir triste depois que Shannon sai do restaurante. *Assim como Carly e Freddie, Sam assiste Gibby dançar, embora ela esteja um pouco enojada. *Como eles saem, Sam, Carly e Freddie batem palmas para Gibby enquanto ele está dançando com a menina sobre a mesa. *Gibby não parece se importar quando Sam ofendeu Reuben. 2ª Temporada iKiss *Sam e Gibby são algemados juntos por Freddie. *Gibby tenta convencer Sam que ele é uma pessoa legal. ("Minha mãe me acha incrível!") iMake Sam Girlier *É revelado que Gibby pediu Sam para uma dança, mas ela quebrou o pthumbolegar dele. Era possível que Gibby gostava de Sam antes de ele crescer para ter medo dela. Este pode ser o motivo número 1 pelo qual Gibby não queria ir com Sam para o baile em iSpeed Date. *Gibby sai do bolo de aniversário de Sam. *Gibby faz um discurso na festa de aniversário de Sam, afirmando que ele já teve uma queda por ela. *Quando Carly está fazendo seu discurso, Gibby de repente grita, "Yeah Sam!" quando ninguém mais grita.thumb|286px iGo Nuclear *Sam e Gibby lutam uns contra os outros depois que Sam rasga a cueca de Gibby para fora das calças e Sam diz a ele que sua mãe lhe compra roupas íntimas mais baratas. Ele então diz a ela: "Elas estavam funcionando muito bem até você dar cabo nelas!" iMust Have Locker 239 *Gibby pergunta a Sam se ela tem alguma loção e ela diz "Não!" e dá um tapa na barriga dele.thumb|290px *Sam ri de Gibby quando ele está esfregando-se contra um container cheio de Bolos Gordos. iTake on Dingo *Sam diz a Gibby que ela teve uma visão dele vestindo um biquíni e lutando com comida de cachorro. Primeiro Gibby corre, mas depois, ele volta e concorda em usar a parte de cima do biquíni, mas sem luta ou comida de cachorro. Sam olha para ele, estranhamente, mas sua resposta não é mostrada. iTwins *Sam "contrata" Gibby para gravar um vídeo de Freddie sendo levado a pensar que está vestido como um palhaço. 3ª Temporada iSpeed Date *Mesmo que Sam disse que ela não queria chamar Gibby para o baile, ela thumbparece realmente incomodada com o fato de que ele tenha recusado. *Em um ponto, Sam parece estar tão machucada sobre a rejeição de Gibby que ela não pode falar sobre qualquer outra coisa. Ela ainda fala sobre isso com um garoto aleatório durante o encontro-relâmpago para Carly. *Mesmo pensando que Gibby recusou o pedido de Sam e Sam poderia apenas ter deixado isso de lado, ela decidiu ir à casa de Gibby na noite da dança e chamá-lo novamente. *Sam estáusando um vestido (o que ela faz ''muito raramente) para ir ao baile com Gibby. Quando Gibby a vê, ele parece impressionado, e elogia seu vestido. *Quando Gibby rejeitou Sam (duas vezes), ele parecia um pouco chateado/triste. Ele poderia querer ir a um encontro com Sam, mas não querer romper com Tasha. *Sam diz a ele: "Você não tem que ter medo de mim." Ela nunca ''disse isso a ''ninguém antes. *Sam está completamente surpresa quando vê Tasha, e pergunta: "Quem é você?" em um tom um pouco chocado e hostil. Mas tarde, ela pergunta "Quem é aquilo?", em um tom similar. *Quando Sam descobre que Tasha é a namorada de Gibby, ela pergunta, "O que há de errado com ela?" Isso poderia significar que Sam quer uma razão para convencer Gibby para parar de sair com Tasha. *Sam estáchateada pelo resto da noite, depois que ela descobre que Gibby e Tasha estão namorando. *Quando Sam vê Freddie e Carly na dança lenta, ela sai, o que pode significar que ela está magoada porque ela não tem ninguém com quem dançar, e está pensando em Gibby colocando-a pra baixo. iCarly Awards *Eles dançam próximos um do outro (junto com muitas outras pessoas) no primeiro iCarly Awards de todos. iHave My Principals *Gibby e Sam são parceiros na conspiração para conseguir o trabalho do Diretor Franklin de volta. iSaved Your Life *Quando Sam entra no corredor da escola, Gibby obtém sua atenção tocando-a gentilmente pelo ombro. *Gibby acidentalmente assusta Sam, então ele grita: "AAahthumb|266px! Não! Eu sou só o Gibby!" *Sam se sente insegura enquanto tira algumas coisas de seu armário, porque Spencer poderia aparecer e atirar nela. Então ela pede a Gibby para prestar atenção ao redor. Quando ele diz que ela está na escola, ela responde: "...então? Spencer pode estar em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora. Mesmo aqui." Então Gibby responde: "E se eu vir o Spencer?" e Sam responde: "Use seu corpo e rosto pra me proteger!!!", ao que ele responde "Ah..." sorrindo alegremente. *Pode-se dizer que Gibby queria que Sam vencesse o jogo contra Spencer, ou apenas o fato de Sam estar feliz com a vitória, ou ele estava apenas feliz por fazer o que ela queria para estar com ela. *thumb|leftNa versão estendida, quando Gibby faz com que Sam atire em um rabino real e ter tripla detenção, Gibby continua lá e permite Sam atire nele à queima-roupa na testa com uma paintball. Este é outro exemplo que Gibby pode realmente gostar de ser abusado, tornando-o uma boa opção para Sam. * Além disso, antes que ela atire nele, ele pergunta: "Como está meu cabelo, Sam?" a que ela responde, "Você parece bem, Gib."- enquanto que em iBeat The Heat, Freddie pergunta a Sam e Carly como ele está, e Sam diz "Estúpido", e Carly diz "Bom." *Gibby não parece irritado depois que Sam o acerta com a paintball na versão estendida. iEnrage Gibby *Sam treina Gibby, uma vez que ela quer que ele derrote Freddie na luta deles. *Sam encoraja Gibby para mudar a luta para um uma maior audiência - no iCarly. *Sam usou uma boa foto de Gibby, mas usou uma foto boba de Freddie que ele não aprovou. iPsycho *Sam sabe que o aniversário de Gibby foi 5 meses antes do episódio ocorrer. *Depois que Carly percebe que Gibby está lutando contra Nora para libertá-los, Sam põe seu rosto no vidro e diz desesperadamente "Gibby?". Ela mostrou preocupação com ele e aplaudiu-o quando ele obteve vantagem sobre Nora. *Após a luta, Sam, Freddie e Carly todos abraçam Gibby. Carly e Freddie dão mais abraços de lado, enquanto Sam lhe dá um abraço completo. *Gibby foi o heroi de Freddie, Carly e Sam naquele dia depois que ele os libertou de Nora. 4ª Temporada iGot a Hot Room *Quando Gibby sai do bolo sem fôlego, Sam parece preocupada e pergunta: "Qual é o problema, Gib?" Ela também parecia angustiada quando ele diz que não conseguia encontrar o tubo de respiração. *Durante a preparação para o café da manhã surpresa de Carly, Sam acidentathumb|306pxlmente nocauteia Gibby e rapidamente tenta ajudá-lo. *Sam sabe que o avô de Gibby está aposentado. *Na última cena do episódio, tanto Sam quanto Gibby estão vestindo xadrez. *Sam sorri quando Gibby diz: "Cara. Existe alguma coisa que dinheiro não pode fazer?" *Gibby ajuda a tirar Sam da cama de Carly. *Gibby se apressa para tirar Sam e Freddie na cena da cama, possivelmente sugerindo ciúme. *Sam e Gibby junto com os outros ajudaram Spencer a fazer um novo quarto para Carly. iGet Pranky * Quando Sam diz a Gibby que foi tudo culpa dele por ele ter saído mathumb|233pxchucado, ele responde, "você disse que a minha deixa era 'Gibby', e eu ouvi 'Gibby'! em um tom irritado, e começa a argumentar com ela. O relacionamento deles parece estar mais balanceado, como Gibby parece ter menos medo de Sam e mais disposto a enfrentá-la. * Sam parece muito irritado quando Carly faz uma brincadeira com Gibby, colocando um peixe em seu armário, dizendo que Carly "tem que fazer pegadinhas com uma pessoa real", porque Gibby "não conta." No entanto, Sam fez pegadinhas com Gibby numerosas vezes e colocou um peixe no armário do Freddie. Isto sugere que ela sente que ela é a única pessoa autorizada a fazer brincadeiras com Gibby. thumb|left|308px thumb|318pxthumbthumb|left thumb|left Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:11 Categoria:12 Categoria:13 Categoria:14 Categoria:15 Categoria:16 Categoria:17 Categoria:18 Categoria:19 Categoria:20 Categoria:21 Categoria:22 Categoria:23 Categoria:24 Categoria:25